For some people in developing countries, liquids, such as water, are not easily accessible. Getting clean water for drinking, cooking, and cleaning can be difficult and dangerous. It can require a significant amount of time dedicated to walking, waiting in line, and a large amount of physical exertion with heavy lifting of containers that transport and store the water. Traditionally, women and children carry containers on their head and/or in their arms and may need to walk several kilometers a day or more to fetch water. The large amount of time spent obtaining water can deter children from involvement in school or other educational activities, and can also prevent women from carrying out domestic work and/or working to generate an income. Furthermore, the physical exertion can take a toll on one's health, causing issues such as spinal injuries, joint pain, and complications during childbirth.